<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's 2AM you must be lonely by Malignant_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372499">It's 2AM you must be lonely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malignant_Queen/pseuds/Malignant_Queen'>Malignant_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Depiction of Death, Modern AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malignant_Queen/pseuds/Malignant_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why exactly do you need chloroform at," Rex quickly glanced at the clock, and barely kept his voice down. "2AM?!" If he woke Cody up before at least five, there'd be hell to pay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's 2AM you must be lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by one of toxixpumpkin’s “Ridiculous Sentence Prompts” on Tumblr (that I saw a screencap of on Pinterest).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex woke up to buzzing. His phone vibrated angrily on his bedside table. He glanced at the window. Artificial lighting was creeping in under the curtain. He groaned tiredly. There was only one person who would call him this late. His phone stopped. He stared at it for a moment. And it started right back up again. He dropped his face back into his pillow, patting the table blindly for his phone. Once he'd finally palmed it, he put it on speaker and simply grunted in answer.</p><p>"<em>You're my best friend, right?</em>" Anakin sounded slightly breathless, which never meant good things for him. Neither did random calls at ass-o'clock in the morning. Rex worked his jaw. He had a bad feeling about this.</p><p>"Obviously." He said anyway.</p><p>"<em>So you won't ask any questions if I do something mildly illegal right?</em>" Rex took a deep breath, counted to ten. It wasn't really working.</p><p>"I will ask <em>all</em> the questions, but only because I love you and I want to keep you out of jail." He said slowly, pushing himself into a seated position. He'd probably have to move in the next ten minutes if Anakin was serious.</p><p>"<em>Okay, but you will bring me chloroform, right?</em>" Rex stopped.</p><p>"Why <em>exactly</em> do you need chloroform at," Rex quickly glanced at the clock, and barely kept his voice down. "<em>2AM?!</em>" If he woke Cody up before at least five, there'd be hell to pay.</p><p>"<em>I know you said you'd ask, but can we keep the questions 'til later? Please?</em>" There was an edge of desperation to his voice that Rex didn't like. He didn't like any of this, really, but he didn't like that more.</p><p>"Where are you?"</p><p>"<em>I'll text you the address.</em>"</p><p>---</p><p>Rex hadn't really been expecting much, but the abandoned warehouse he found himself in front of really wasn't building up his expectations. In fact, it was shooting them down quite brutally. God, he hoped this was some stupid prank... maybe Fives would jump out with a camera and they'd tease him for even <em>having</em> chloroform in the first place. Why <em>did</em> they have chloroform? He shrugged, question for a later date.</p><p>He turned off his bike and practically yanked his helmet off, dropping it onto the seat carelessly. No one was around to take it anyway. He shoved his keys into his pocket, and buried his hands there. Good thing he'd worn leather, or this wind would be killing him. He'd always had a thing for leather. Anakin said it looked good on him. Not that he cared or anything.</p><p>He scowled against the wind, jogging up to the door. Which was chained and padlocked... How the <em>fuck</em> was he supposed to get in? <em>Was</em> he supposed to get in? His prank theory was actually gaining credibility...</p><p>He swung around to the closest window and peered inside. Damn, he could see bodies inside and one of them looked like Anakin. Bodies, as in plural, as in Rex was probably going to have a really bad day. Night. <em>Whatever</em>.</p><p>Rex sucked a breath in through his teeth and started circling the warehouse. Anakin was inside, so there had to be a way in somewhere, he just had to find it. It didn’t take him long. About halfway down the side of the building was a large, broken window. The bottom had not only been cleared of glass, but had a rug placed over it for an added layer of protection. Rex frowned. There was a fairly thick layer of dried dirt in the rug. Which meant that this place was used fairly often. Anakin? Or the other unidentified person he’d seen inside? He shook his head. One way to find out.</p><p>Using the top pane as leverage, Rex pulled himself inside. The glass crunched loudly under his feet in the blistering quiet, and he shifted nervously. The floor was fucking <em>covered</em> in it. Fantastic. Wincing with every step, Rex moved further into the warehouse, rounding a large metal shelf that led into the main area.</p><p>And there was Anakin, standing above a man in a chair. Scratch that, a man <em>tied</em> to a chair. What. <em>The fuck</em>. Rex hurried forward with gritted teeth. This wasn’t going to end well. Anakin noticed him about halfway across the floor and his shoulders dropped slightly. He was tense. Not a good sign. Who was he kidding? <em>None </em>of this was a good sign. He jerked to a halt far too close to Anakin, pushing into his space like that was actually going to get him answers.</p><p>“What is going on?” He hissed, trying not to focus too much on the guy in the chair. Anakin jutted his chin out in that way that meant he was going to be stubborn about something.</p><p>“Did you bring the chloroform?” He asked instead of answering. Rex had half a mind to say no, but there was an almost pleading look to Anakin’s eyes that he couldn’t ignore.</p><p>"I am not aiding and abetting you!" He said, yanking the guys scarf off and pulling the bottle out of his other pocket. Anakin’s face scrunched up.</p><p>"You already are!" He said incredulously. He paused when he saw the bottle. "What is that?" It was Rex's turn to be incredulous.</p><p>"Chloroform."</p><p>"Yeah, but why's the bottle - is that homemade?!"</p><p>"Yes, it's homemade, what does it matter!"</p><p>"Why do you have homemade chloroform?!" He was <em>laughing,</em> the fucker.</p><p>"Why do you need to use it on <em>this</em> guy?" He snapped in return, gesturing to the man <em>tied to a chair</em>.</p><p>"I have my reasons. Please, continue." He said imperiously, making a grand sweeping gesture with a smirk that was practically built-in to his face. Rex crouched down, dumping the scarf on the dusty floor and unscrewing the bottle.</p><p>"What are you doing on the floor?"</p><p>"<em>Concentrating.</em>"</p><p>"Yeah, but why? It's not that hard is it?" Rex sighed through his nose. This was gonna be a long night.</p><p>"Chloroform's not just a slap-and-go type thing like in the movies, you have to get the dose right. If there isn't enough, it won't work right. Too much, and it could kill the guy." Anakin's mouth formed a little O. He nodded seriously and crouched down with him, watching intently. Rex tipped the liquid onto the scarf, spreading it over the material carefully. He quickly capped the bottle and set it down, picking the scarf up gingerly. Anakin squinted at him.</p><p>"Good?" He asked intently.</p><p>"That should do it." Rex replied. Anakin craned his neck up to the guy in the chair. He didn't look particularly pleased at this news. “Now, this is gonna take a few minutes.”</p><p>“What?” Anakin hissed, looking at him, the scarf, and then back again.</p><p>“I told you, it’s not like it is in the movies. It’s gonna take a few minutes and a bit of reapplication.” Anakin groaned, but nodded. Rex got to work.</p><p>“So,” Rex said with a vague gesture after the guy was out. “Wanna explain all this.”</p><p>“Okay, so listen,” Anakin started pacing, and Rex immediately regretted all of his life choices. “There’s this cute guy who works at the coffee shop across from Watto’s, and I always go for lunch and flirt, and I was finally gonna ask him on a date so I maybe <em>followedhimafterhisshiftended</em>, but! It wasn’t actually him; it was this guy.” He gestured to the guy they’d just knocked out.</p><p>“He must’ve noticed I was following him or something, because he led me here and then attacked me. So, obviously, I fought back, knocked him out, and tied him up. I <em>was</em> gonna call the police, but then he started talking about how they were never gonna find ‘the girl’ if I did, so I panicked and called you.” God, there was so much to unpack there. From the mild stalking to the fact that Anakin <em>hadn’t told him</em> he had a crush. He told him <em>everything</em>. Rex was mildly offended, but now was <em>not the time</em>. He forced himself to focus on the important part.</p><p>“Who’s <em>‘the girl’</em>?” Anakin grit his teeth at that.</p><p>“Don’t know.” He said shortly. “He said he kidnapped some kid, and he’s holding her somewhere in the woods, and that if I went to the police nobody would ever find her.” Anakin was talking too fast, and there was a dangerous look in his eyes that Rex didn’t like. He kept on glancing at the guy like he wanted to beat the answers out of him. Judging by the bruises forming on the guys face, he’d probably already tried. <em>Shit</em>. This was bad. He ran a hand over his face, trying to think.</p><p>“Did he say anything else?” He asked. Anakin eyed him hesitantly.</p><p>“He said he’d take me to her if I promised to let him go after.” He said quietly, still eyeing Rex like he didn’t know how he’d respond. Fuck, <em>Rex</em> didn’t know how he’d respond. Didn’t know how he <em>should</em> respond. He ran both hands over his face this time.</p><p>“Okay.” He said. He didn’t know what was okay, but something had to be. “Okay. Giving him the benefit of the doubt and saying he did kidnap some kid –”</p><p>“Which seems likely since he lured me to a warehouse and tried to kill me.”</p><p>“– we need to find her. That has to be our priority. We’ll talk about your stalking and kidnapping habits later.” Anakin pouted at him, but nodded. <em>Okay</em>.</p><p>“Don’t suppose you know where we can get a car?”</p><p>Surprisingly, there was a truck just outside the warehouse. Maybe the guy hadn’t lured Anakin here to murder him after all, and it was all just dumb luck. <em>Maybe</em>. They quickly packed Rex’s bike and the unconscious kidnapper into the bed of the truck, and then Anakin tore into its guts and started playing with wires.</p><p>“How do you know how to hotwire a car?” Rex said in fascination, trying not to stare at the slip of stomach peeking out of his shirt.</p><p>“How do you know how to make chloroform?” <em>Touché</em>. The truck roared to life not a moment later.</p><p>“And, <em>where</em> are we going?” Rex asked, climbing into the passenger seat.</p><p>“He told me where to start, we just have to get there, then he’ll take us to her, then we let him go. Supposedly.”</p><p>“Inspiring.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>It took entirely too long to get to the stretch of woods where this girl was supposed to be, and Rex was getting an increasingly bad feeling the longer they went. The chloroform had worn off not even half-way, and Rex kept on glancing back to find the guy glaring at them. He kept low though, especially when the odd car passed them, so Rex couldn’t really complain. <em>Much</em>.</p><p>Anakin counted mile markers as they passed, and stopped when they hit twelve. Rex took a breath.</p><p>“You good?” Anakin asked him, a note of concern edging into his voice.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I think this is a <em>fantastic</em> idea.” He drawled sarcastically. Anakin snorted. They looked at each other, nodded, and got out of the car. The guy was sitting up when they reached him, and Anakin snarled a little, but didn’t do much other than yank the guy out of the back. Rex pulled the gag they’d made from his scarf out of his mouth.</p><p>“Move.” He said shortly, shoving the guy out in front of them. He glared for a moment, eyeing them up, but it was two against one, he was tied up, and Anakin had already kicked the guy’s ass once already, so he obviously decided luck wasn’t with him. He started walking.</p><p>Rex paid an undue amount of attention to the way they were walking; only lit by a heavy-duty torch they’d found in the back of the truck. It was why he noticed when they started heading off the trail.</p><p>“Why are we leaving the trail?” He asked, jabbing the guy in the back a little. He glared back at him.</p><p>“Because where we’re heading isn’t <em>on</em> the trail.” He snapped, and kept walking. Rex looked at Anakin, but he only shrugged agitatedly. It wasn’t like they had a choice. They followed.</p><p>Rex paid even more attention after that, focusing on what slope they were travelling in, any significant bit of nature they passed (the tree stump with an axe head made a good marker, as did the thin creek), and tried to figure out which general direction they were going in. The guy stopped every now and then to get his bearings, and Rex was getting a bit tired of swinging the torch in whatever direction he was looking so he could see.</p><p>After what felt like hours, the guy finally stopped. Rex came up beside him, focussing intently on the man’s face. He was squinting into the dark. Rex held the torch up a little more. Finally, the guy gave a triumphant smirk.</p><p>“Over there.” He said, nodding in front of them. “There’s a cabin just over that ridge. Girl’s inside.” Anakin was moving before he had even finished talking. Rex cursed under his breath. He made it a few steps himself before he registered what he was doing. He whipped around with a sharp breath, only to find the kidnapper quickly backing away from them. He barred his teeth in a grin, and ran.</p><p>“Hey!” Rex called, jerking into an unsteady run even though he <em>knew</em> it was a bad idea.</p><p>The torch was the only reason he saw the guy trip. With a short yelp, the guy went over a small ledge. For a moment, all Rex could hear was some kind of gurgling sound, before quiet. Rex’s stomach churned. He cursed again, and closed the distance, peering over the edge. He stopped dead at what he saw. Anakin was by his side in the next second, a hand on his back and a sharp inhale. The guy had fallen straight onto a thick branch, which was now sticking out of the base of his throat. They stared down at him in mute horror.</p><p>"That wasn't our fault." Anakin blurted.</p><p>"Nobody's gonna believe that!" And if Rex shrieked a little, nobody could blame him in that situation. Anakin shifted his glance to stare at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"What do we do?" He said quietly. What <em>could</em> they do?</p><p>“Call the police?” He said hesitantly, but even then, he wasn’t sure.</p><p>“You said yourself, they’d never believe us.” Anakin said, still in that quiet tone. Rex didn’t like it. Anakin wasn’t a quiet person. It didn’t sit well to see him like that.</p><p>“What then?” He said. Anakin glanced down at the body, then back at him. He licked his lips, hesitant.</p><p>“We could leave him.” Rex glanced at him sharply. “He wouldn’t last long with all the scavengers around, and we’re not on any trails. I doubt anyone would find him. Or we could bury him to make sure.” He was talking fast and low, pressing closer against Rex with every breath. The intensity of his eyes was unnerving.</p><p>“Anakin –” He started, but he didn’t know what else to say. How to protest. If he even should.</p><p>“He deserves it.” Anakin hissed, breath hot against his ear. Then he pulled back a bit. “What other choice do we have?” His eyes were sharp, even in the dim light Rex could see that. He glanced back down at the body. They couldn’t leave him there, even if the chances were low that someone would find him. He swallowed, swivelling the torch around briefly.</p><p>“Over there. At the base of that tree.” He said, pointing the torch directly at it.</p><p>“The little one?”</p><p>“It’ll grow over him. Use him like mulch. Besides, I figure it’ll deter anything from digging him up.” Anakin gave him a too-sharp grin, and they started moving again.</p><p>It was a hassle moving the guy. Getting him back up to where the tree was, and then to the tree itself. He was already breathing hard, and they hadn’t even started digging. Rex just realised they had a problem.</p><p>“What the hell are we gonna dig with?” Anakin’s face blanked for a moment. He tipped his head in thought, then looked back to the ridge. He turned back, and raised a brow. Rex sighed. It was worth a try.</p><p>As it turned out, there <em>was</em> a cabin just over the ridge. The damn thing was practically overrun with vines and weeds, blending well with the underbrush. It was dark inside, but they came up to it carefully anyway. No need to get reckless. The door was, miraculously, unlocked. Rex pushed it open carefully, noting that it didn’t creak or squeal. It must’ve been oiled recently. Or used enough that it didn’t need it. He swivelled the torch around carefully, taking in the contents of the front room. There wasn’t much. A door in the back, a large, open crate, a crowbar sitting next to it, a rolled-up tarp, some rope, and<em> – shovels. </em>Anakin grinned at him fiercely.</p><p>By the time they were finished, they were both panting and covered in dirt. Rex smoothed over the soil one last time, kicking a stray rock on top just for the sake of it. He let himself breath for a moment. He was taking this surprisingly well. He wondered when he was going to freak out. <em>If</em> he was going to freak out. He shook his head, looked back over to the ridge.</p><p>“We should check the back room.” Anakin said, reading his thoughts. “We need to make sure he wasn’t lying.”</p><p>Rex had barely opened the door before there was a small body slamming into him. He let out a small ‘<em>oof</em>’ as the combination of exhaustion and surprise left him of his ass.</p><p>“Hey!” Anakin snapped, hand whipping out and snagging his assailant by the neck of their shirt. He pulled them back and up roughly, jerking them slightly when they kicked out.</p><p>“Wait!” Rex said quickly, grabbing the torch from where it and fallen and pointing it at the young girl who had tackled him. “We’re not here to hurt you, we’re here to help.”</p><p>The girl paused in her struggling, squinting against the torch light.</p><p>“How do I know I can trust you?” She asked, jerking her chin up defiantly. Rex almost groaned. Great, the last thing they needed to be dealing with was a mini Anakin.</p><p>“Look, there’s really not much I can say. We had a run-in with the guy who kidnapped you, he told us where we could find you, and we’re here to get you back home.” He said placatingly, lowering the torch so it wasn’t shining in her eyes. “Let’s get you untied, yeah?” He added, noticing the ropes around her wrists. She nodded stiffly, and Anakin let her go. He kept a wary hand up for a moment, almost like he expected her to snap again. When she just stood there stiffly, he carefully lowered it and got to work on her binds. Once she was free, she took a couple of steps back, glancing between them warily.</p><p>“Why are you guys helping me anyway?” She said, rubbing her wrists.</p><p>“‘Cos kidnapping kids is fucked up?” Anakin said helpfully. The kid snorted. Rex sighed.</p><p>“Why didn’t you just call the police?” She said suspiciously.</p><p>“Because he said nobody would ever find you if we did, and I’d rather not have a dead kid on my conscious.” Having a dead kidnapper was bad enough. She seemed to mull this over for a moment, glancing between them again, before nodding. Anakin shifted slightly, inclining his head thoughtfully.</p><p>“My name’s Anakin,” he said casually. “The guy on the floor’s Rex. Nice tackle by the way.” She gave him a sharp grin.</p><p>“Thanks. I’m Ahsoka. Now can we get out of here? This place gives me the creeps.” Now <em>that</em> sounded like a plan. Except for the fact that now Rex was on the ground (as Anakin had so helpfully pointed out), he kind of wanted to stay there. Waking up at 2AM after <em>maybe</em> 2 hours of sleep was a bitch. Waking up at 2AM, after 2 hours of sleep, and countless hours of – completely unnecessary – exercise? Rex wanted to crawl into that ditch and stay there for a week.</p><p>Anakin was unsympathetic to his plight.</p><p>It was light by the time they managed to get back out of the woods, and Anakin was heaping him with praise for managing to get them out without breaking their necks.</p><p>“Seriously! Using that tree stump as a trail marker was genius!” He crowed.</p><p>“It was common sense.”</p><p>“I was <em>way</em> too busy paying attention to that <em>bastard</em> so he didn’t run off, I would’ve had no clue how to get back.”</p><p>“It <em>was</em> pretty smart.” Ahsoka allowed, but there was a furrow in her brow. “Did you just say that you brought the guy who kidnapped me with you? ‘Cos, I don’t see him around.” Rex and Anakin looked at each other. Oops. Anakin shrugged loosely.</p><p>“He ran when we got distracted by the cabin.” He said guiltily. Rex hated that it wasn’t technically a lie. Ahsoka glanced around, suddenly nervous. She rubbed her wrists unconsciously. In the light, Rex could see the bruising. There was a small cut on her cheek as well, and what looked like some kind of chafing on her upper arms.</p><p>“He’s not gonna, like, attack us or anything right?” She said, shuffling closer. Anakin put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“He’s long gone.” He said soothingly. “He’s not gonna hurt you anymore. I promise.”</p><p>“Come on, let’s get you out of here.” Rex said, running a hand over her head, and leading them back to the truck.</p><p>Ahsoka was jittery for a while. Bouncing her leg, and seemingly unable to focus on one thing for any amount of time. She kept on looking behind them too, like she was expecting her kidnapper to jump out from the truck bed and attack her. Rex felt a swell of sympathy. This couldn’t have been easy for her. She relaxed slightly the further they got, leaning into her seat. Finally, she let out a loud sigh.</p><p>“God, I’m <em>starving</em>.” She complained, tipping her head back and rubbing her stomach.</p><p>“I could go for a breakfast burger.” Anakin agreed, looking ahead and towards what looked to be a service station.</p><p>“We’re gonna get arrested.” Rex said mournfully.</p><p>“You <em>do</em> look kind of suspicious, you know, covered in dirt and all. Did you guys walk up the mountain, or crawl?” Anakin rolled his eyes, flipping on the indicator and moving onto the off ramp.</p><p>“It’ll be fine. Do you want food or not?”</p><p>“Okay, okay! Just saying…”</p><p>After Rex argued Anakin into going through the drive-through (he was <em>not</em> going inside looking like a serial killer <em>thank you very much</em>), they pulled up to an old-timey looking diner. The girl at the window had the most dead-looking eyes Rex had ever seen. She looked, frankly, exhausted and Rex wondered how long she’d been working. Had she just started or had she pulled an all-nighter? Anakin leaned out the window.</p><p>“Welcome to Dex’s.” She said, her eyes roaming over his dirt covered form. Anakin flashed her a smile.</p><p>“First time hiking.” He said cheerfully, then stage-whispered. “It didn’t go well.” Not technically a lie. <em>Again. </em>Rex tried not to shift. She gave them a flat smile and asked for their order. Ahsoka practically jumped on Anakin’s back.</p><p>“Ooh! Ask if they do apple pies! I want an apple pie!” She said eagerly.</p><p>“Hey! Get <em>off</em>! Uh… three burger meals; two large, one small…. and a slice of apple pie?” The girl nodded, putting through their order and waving them forward. After Rex paid for their meal (“Don’t give me that look, I always pay.” “You <em>never</em> pay.”), Anakin pulled into the parking lot and tore into the packaging, distributing the meals accordingly. Easily the best part of Rex’s morning, sinking into a good, greasy burger and perfectly salted fries. They simply sat there for a moment, eating silently with the occasional hum or sigh, basking in the morning sun.</p><p>For a moment, everything was fine. Rex could feel the warmth of the sun on his face through the windshield, he was enjoying a good meal, and Anakin was right there, within arm’s reach. He closed his eyes. Took a breath. Let it out slowly. He opened his eyes and cleaned up the wrappers littering his lap, revealing the dirt stains underneath. He grit his teeth. He let himself stew for a minute. Let the heat simmer in his chest as he willed the stains away. Then he let out another breath, grabbed the rest of the trash and tossed it in the nearest garbage can. They should get moving.</p><p>Ahsoka fell asleep on him not even five minutes later, and Rex couldn’t say he was happy about it. He was glad she was relaxing around them, yes, but it meant that he had to sit impossibly still until she woke up. He propped his elbow on the window, leant his chin in his palm, and watched as the scenery went by. It was a nice view, he supposed, but the tightness in his chest was getting harder to ignore.</p><p>He wanted to move. He wanted to rub his hands against his pants, bury them in the fabric of his seat, he wanted to shift his weight, or stretch his legs, wanted <em>anything</em> but being stuck in this damn car that didn’t even belong to them. He curled and uncurled his free hand a few times, trying not to wake the kid. A hand landed on his knee and he almost flinched.</p><p>Anakin wasn’t looking at him when he looked up. Instead, he rubbed soft, slow circles into the side of his knee with his thumb. Rex took another breath, forcing some of the tension out of his shoulders. He let himself focus on just that one point. Anakin’s hand, steady and heavy on his knee.</p><p>It was a relief when they finally got back to the city. Just a little bit longer and they could put this behind them… Ahsoka stirred against his shoulder, muttering unintelligibly and shifting into a stretch. She grunted, looking around.</p><p>“Where are we?” She asked through a yawn. Rex almost rolled his eyes.</p><p>“We just got back into Coruscant. We’ll take you to the nearest Police station, then we can put all of this behind us.” And Rex could pretend none of it had ever happened. Ahsoka nodded, trying to hold back another yawn and stretch in what little room she had.</p><p>Soon enough, they were pulling up to the station. Anakin put the truck in park, and twisted around to give Ahsoka his full attention.</p><p>“Alright!” He said chipperly. “There’s the police station. Just go on in, tell them what happened, and they’ll get you all sorted!” Ahsoka blinked.</p><p>“Why aren’t you coming in with me?” She said slowly, looking between them suspiciously. They looked at each other.</p><p>“Uh… Do we… need to?” Anakin said, brow furrowing. Technically, they probably should, but given the circumstances, Rex was inclined to say no, no they should not. Ahsoka looked a little baffled.</p><p>“I mean, you guys <em>did</em> just save me from a crazy kidnapper?” She shrugged.</p><p>“I mean, yeah, but it’s not like they need to talk to <em>us </em>about <em>you</em> getting kidnapped.” Anakin said, shoulders hunching up and a defensive note entering his tone. Ahsoka’s brows furrowed.</p><p>“Obviously, but they’re probably still gonna want to know how you managed to find me and all that stuff, right?” Anakin was only getting stiffer, and Rex really didn’t want to get into it in front of a Police station when they were so close to putting this behind them.</p><p>“We already told you how we found you,” Rex said soothingly, putting his hand gently on her shoulder to get her scrutinising gaze away from Anakin. “Just tell them what we told you. If they want more information, they can call us.” He opened the glove box, rifling around for a pen, then pulled the receipt from earlier out of his wallet. Good thing he’d paid in cash… He quickly scribbled a fake number on the back, then folded it and gave it to her. Even if they called the number and got suspicious, they probably weren’t going to look too deep into a couple of guys who’d saved a kidnapped girl.</p><p>Ahsoka gave him a long, searching look, but eventually conceded with a nod. He let her out of the car, and they watched as she walked up to the front, stopping there to turn and wave. They waved back, and Anakin put the car back in drive, turning back into early morning traffic. His face was still a little pinched, but his shoulders weren’t hunched up anymore.</p><p>“What the hell was that about…” He grumbled quietly. Rex gave him a look.</p><p>“Two random guys bust her out of a cabin in the middle of nowhere, where she’d only been ‘cos some asshole kidnapped her, and you don’t think she has the right to be a <em>little</em> suspicious about it?” Anakin made a face.</p><p>“We saved her life!”</p><p>“Yeah, and we were acting completely fucking suss about it the whole time.” For good reason too. Their whole reason for being there was less than legal, and everything that happened after was a complete clusterfuck. Anakin grit his teeth, knuckles tightening on the wheel.</p><p>“We didn’t do anything wrong.” He said tightly. Rex looked at him incredulously. Anakin gave a sharp huff. “Okay, other than a mild bit of stalking, we didn’t do anything wrong. That guy kidnapped a little kid, and we saved her. End of story.”</p><p>On one hand, Anakin had a point. They’d only ‘kidnapped’ the guy because he’d threatened them with the kid’s life, and his death wasn’t technically their fault. They <em>had</em> saved Ahsoka, too. On the <em>other</em> hand, ninety percent of what they’d done that morning was morally grey at best. Rex chewed on his thoughts for a moment, looking anywhere but at Anakin. His eyes roamed the streets around them, and he squinted.</p><p>“Where are we going?” He asked stupidly. Neither of their apartments were even vaguely in this direction.</p><p>“I’m taking the truck to Watto’s. He can break it down and sell it for parts.” Anakin said mildly, refusing to look at him. Rex blinked.</p><p>“That… can’t be legal.”</p><p>“You’re the one who said you didn’t want me to go to jail.” Anakin grumbled. Rex had said that. And he meant it. He couldn’t even imagine his life without this idiot in it. He took a sharp breath as the sudden thought of Anakin being <em>gone</em> sent ice down his spine. His stomach dropped in a brief moment of panic.</p><p>“Hey. Hey! I was just kidding! Nobody’s going to jail.” Anakin said haltingly, gaze flitting between Rex and the road in alarm. He shifted uncomfortably, hand dropping back onto Rex’s knee.</p><p>Rex took a deep breath, then another. He wrapped his hand around Anakin’s, slotting their fingers together and squeezing.</p><p>“Hey…” Anakin said nervously.</p><p>“Focus on the road.” Rex said, his voice coming out hoarse. Anakin cursed quietly, squeezing his hand tightly.</p><p>Rex focused on the solid weight of the metal in his palm, the cool feel against his skin, and the roughness of the leather covering it. Anakin was there. He was right there, and he wasn’t going anywhere. They were fine. <em>He</em> was fine. Rex took another shuddering breath, willing the tightness in his chest to dissipate. <em>Anakin was fine</em>.</p><p>If he had to repeat the words the rest of the way to Watto’s shop, then nobody needed to know but him.</p><p>Anakin drove straight out the back when they arrived, navigating them through the piles of scrap and parts with ease. Watto, surprisingly, noticed them straight away, waddling out of the main building in annoyance.</p><p>“Hey! What do you think you’re doing, huh?” He called, plodding over with his arms thrown in the air. Anakin flipped him off immediately. Watto squinted. “Oh, it’s just you.” He waved them off, going back to whatever he’d been doing.</p><p>“Your relationship with your boss is incredible.” Rex said dryly. Anakin snorted.</p><p>They ended up near the back of the long building, near the claw and what looked to be an industrial strength furnace. Anakin took the plates off the truck, and tossed them straight into the furnace.</p><p>“Watto’ll have this thing apart by the end of the day. Nothing to worry about.” He said, slotting his flesh hand into Rex’s and giving a light squeeze.</p><p>“I’m not worried.” He lied. Anakin gave him a very unimpressed look. Rex huffed. He couldn’t quite bring himself to look Anakin in the eye. “I just don’t want to lose you…”</p><p>Anakin’s hand on his cheek brought him out of his melancholy thoughts, slowly bringing his face up. When Rex finally looked at him, he had the softest look on his face that Rex had ever seen.</p><p>“You won’t.” He promised. Rex felt some of the tension melt away as Anakin wrapped him in a tight hug, pulling him close and squeezing like he was physically trying to hold him together.</p><p>Anakin’s warmth seeped into him slowly. He was like his own personal heater, even though he always complained about being cold. Rex remembered Anakin’s mum once joking that he was always so cold because he was trying to warm up the whole world. He’d gotten so flustered… Rex thought that might have been the first time he realised he liked Anakin as more than a friend.</p><p>Rex buried his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. He smelt like dirt, unsurprisingly. Rex almost choked out a laugh.</p><p>“What?” Anakin questioned, breath hot on his skin.</p><p>“You smell like dirt.” He said. Anakin snorted, giving him one last squeeze before letting go.</p><p>“Guess we better get cleaned up then, huh?” He said, throwing him a roguish grin before heading back towards the truck.</p><p>They worked together to get his bike back out of the truck bed and onto the ground. Rex ran a quick eye over it, making sure there were no scratches or dents. Satisfied, he started wheeling it towards the building after Anakin.</p><p>Once inside, they headed for the front of the shop, where Watto was dozing behind the front desk. Anakin slapped the desk to get his attention. Watto startled, jumping a bit and then glaring up at him.</p><p>“Truck out the back can be scrapped for parts.” Watto rolled his eyes.</p><p>“No, I thought you brought it in for a paint job.” Anakin flipped him off again and started towards the door. “Hey, where are you going? You were supposed to start twenty minutes ago!”</p><p>“I’m taking the day off.”</p><p>“What – a day – <em>Ah!</em>” He waved a hand in aggravation, shaking his head.</p><p>“That man would let you get away with murder.”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘cos I’m the best he’s ever gonna get and he <em>knows</em> it.” Anakin scoffed, then ran an eye over Rex’s frame. “You okay to drive?” Rex almost rolled his eyes. The only damn time he was ever allowed to drive was when he was on his own bike, so yeah, he was fine to drive.</p><p>“I’m fine.” He said. “Only got one helmet though.” Anakin shrugged, dropping onto the bike behind him.</p><p>“Wouldn’t be the first time.” He said leisurely, wrapping his arms loosely around Rex’s torso. It was Rex’s turn to snort.</p><p>“‘Course not.” He shook his head, pulling his helmet on and starting the bike.</p><p>It was a quick trip to Rex’s apartment from there (mostly because Anakin was a bad influence and he might have instilled a few questionable driving habits in him). They got a few looks on the street, but the lobby was empty, so it was easy to get up to the apartment without fuss.</p><p>Anakin sighed in relief once they finally got to the door, nuzzling into his neck. Rex forced back a shudder. Anakin had been pressed against his back since they got off his bike (well, technically since they got <em>on</em>. Semantics), and it was driving him a little bit crazy. He was warm and solid, and Rex just wanted to relax and curl up against him. It took him just that bit too long to fish his keys out of his pocket and get them through the door.</p><p>When they got inside, Cody was in the kitchen making coffee. He took in their appearance with a look of utmost disgust. (Rex might be exaggerating a little, but hey, he was tired.)</p><p>"I'm not paying bail." He said flatly, going back to his coffee. Anakin giggled hysterically into his shoulder.</p><p>“Good brother you are.” Rex grumbled, toeing off his shoes and heading straight for his room. He’s fairly sure Cody was flipping him off, but he didn’t bother turning to check.</p><p>He tugged Anakin around to his front, kicking the door closed behind him, and gently shoved him towards the bathroom.</p><p>“You shower first, I’ll grab you some clothes.” He said, ignoring the fact that Anakin was already taking his jacket and shirt off and throwing them in the general direction of his hamper. Rex forced himself not to look up from his drawers when he heard a zipper and the tell-tale flap of flying pants.</p><p>Rex gathered some clothes he thought would probably fit, a loose pair of sleeping pants and a shirt he was fairly sure wasn’t his, and brought them to the bathroom, dropping them inside the door and studiously <em>not</em> looking at Anakin’s naked back because he very clearly had neglected to use the shower curtain. Rex swallowed thickly, turning away to get some clothes for himself and wait his turn.</p><p>He heard the shower spray turn off, the tap squeaking quietly as it turned, but didn’t look up just yet, focusing on his phone to distract himself. He didn’t even notice Anakin come up behind him.</p><p>“Hey,” He said softly. “Shower’s ready.” Rex jerked his head up in surprise, eyes immediately dropping to take him in. Anakin looked good in his clothes... Luckily, Anakin wasn’t paying him attention anymore, crawling into his bed tiredly. Rex huffed a laugh, smacking his thigh playfully, and heading for a shower of his own. Anakin kicked out in retaliation, grinning over his shoulder impishly.</p><p>Rex wasn’t brave enough to strip in front of Anakin, so he swung the door mostly shut on his way in. The water didn’t take long to heat (perks of having second shower), and he stepped under the spray eagerly. He almost groaned at the feeling. For a moment, he just basked in the spray, letting the heat wash away the last of the tension in his body. He gave himself a thorough scrub, getting all the dirt and grime out of every nook and cranny. Rex quickly dried and re-dressed, already shivering slightly after the hot shower. He stopped when he opened the door.</p><p>Anakin was laying in his bed with his back to him, covers shoved down even though he looked cold. Rex allowed himself a moment to stand there and admire the picture that was Anakin Skywalker curled up in his bed. It was a nice picture… Rex crossed the room easily, kneeling down on the bed beside him and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He slid his hand lightly down his side, and patted his back a couple times.</p><p>"Scoot over." He said softly. Anakin grumbled a bit, but shuffled over. He slid in behind him with practised ease, pulling the covers up and loosely wrapping an arm around his waist. Anakin sighed contently and pressed back into him. Rex barely contained a shudder. He allowed their legs to tangle, allowed himself to wrap around Anakin just that little bit tighter than was strictly platonic, allowed himself to bury his nose in the crook of his neck and take a deep breath in. He almost groaned at the smell of his body wash mixed with Anakin's scent. That moment, right there, was <em>heaven</em>.</p><p>Anakin slowly relaxed in his arms, sinking into sleep. Rex kept himself awake just a little bit longer, making sure Anakin was out, before closing his eyes and letting himself relax.</p><p>---</p><p>Rex woke the second time to a camera chime and Fives cursing quietly. Rex glared up at him. He snickered. Rex figured he probably didn't look very threatening when he'd just woken up and was still wrapped around a warm body. <em>Anakin's</em> warm body. <em>Nice</em>. He refocused his glare.</p><p>"When are two finally gonna get together, anyway?" Fives said teasingly, snapping another photo.</p><p>"When he's finally exhausted every other option and realised that I'm the only one stupid enough to put up with all his shit." Rex said dryly.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"By the way, there's a ten-year-old in the kitchen."</p><p>"I'm thirteen!"</p><p>"<em>What?</em>!" Anakin and Rex shot up in perfect sync. Fives’ eyebrows shot up.</p><p>“She said you guys were expecting her!” Rex and Anakin’s head snapped to look at each other. Unless there was some other small child they both mutually knew… They scrambled out of the bed, tumbling toward the door in their haste. And gaped at what they saw.</p><p>“<em>You!</em>” Anakin snapped, tone almost accusing. Ahsoka was standing in their kitchen, a bowl of cereal that she had clearly helped herself to cradled against her chest.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Rex asked, only slightly less harsh.</p><p>“Uh, I followed you here, <em>duh</em>.” She said with a roll of her eyes, leaning against the wall and taking a bite of her cereal. Rex kind of wanted to scream.</p><p>“Why?” He said faintly. She shrugged.</p><p>“Didn’t have anywhere else to go.”</p><p>“<em>Police station</em>.” Anakin hissed. She rolled her eyes again, crossing her arms stubbornly.</p><p>“And after that? I’d just be dumped into foster care. <em>Again</em>.”</p><p>“That still doesn’t explain why you followed us.” Rex said evenly, trying his hardest to remain calm. Stalking, tackling, stubborn as a mule… God, she really was a mini Anakin… She seemed to mull this over.</p><p>“I figured I didn’t have any better options. Besides, I was curious about the two random guys who drove three hours and hiked another two just to save a kid they didn’t know.” Well, when she put it like <em>that</em>. Rex rubbed a hand down his face.</p><p>“Well,” Fives said, clapping his hands together with a mischievous little glint in his eyes. “You guys are basically married anyway, so co-parenting a kid should be fun!”</p><p>Rex choked on air. Anakin sputtered uselessly for a minute before giving up and making vaguely angry noises. Ahsoka laughed, an eager little cackle like she knew she was going to enjoy herself from here on. Rex felt like his face was on fire. This… was not how he’d planned the rest of his day going. Fives was grinning like a maniac, the bastard.</p><p>Anakin huffed in annoyance, crossing the room and dropping onto a stool at the bench. Fives had apparently decided he’d caused enough trouble for now and set about making coffee. Which was probably the best appeasement for a pissed off Anakin, so he should absolutely be expecting more shit later. Anakin and Ahsoka were staring each other down from their respective spots. Ahsoka was evidently pretty confident, giving she was still eating her cereal.</p><p>“So,” Fives started, drawing the word out. He slid Anakin a cup of coffee and grinned at Rex. “What ‘other options’ is Anakin exhausting anyway?” Rex crossed his arms and gave Anakin a look.</p><p>“Apparently, there’s a cute barista that he <em>didn’t tell me about</em>.” And yeah, okay, Rex was mildly pissed at that. Since when did Anakin hide that shit from him? He <em>didn’t</em>. Maybe he was putting more stock into Fives’ teasing than he’d thought…? And maybe Rex’s feelings for Anakin strayed more into the romantic territory than he’d like to admit, but he’d never <em>pushed</em> it. He’d never even brought it up. Not really. Anakin sat up a little straighter, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Should we really be focusing on this when there’s a five-year-old in the kitchen?” Point.</p><p>“Okay, now you’re doing it on purpose.” She said, looking between all of them with squinted eyes.</p><p>“Why not just look after her for a while? It’s not like you don’t have any experience with kids, you were practically running a day care at home when you were fifteen.” Fives said with a shrug, taking a sip of his coffee. So nonchalant… Of course he was, this had no effect on him. He could be as nonchalant as he wanted and get absolutely zero consequences from it. Rex gave him a long, hard look.</p><p>“Yeah, why not?!” Ahsoka agreed enthusiastically. Anakin started sputtering again.</p><p>“You can’t just – we – there are <em>rules</em> –” He tried. Ahsoka laughed lightly. Rex crossed his arms over his chest. Ahsoka battered her lashes and put a hand to her chest.</p><p>“Are you really going to abandon a little girl in need of a good home?” She said with a fake little pout and the worst puppy eyes Rex had ever seen. <em>Anakin</em> had better puppy eyes than that. He’d seen them. (<em>Been victim to them.</em>). Rex shook his head with a roll of his eyes. Anakin made an affronted noise.</p><p>“He’s right, you can’t just go around adopting kids as you please. There’s procedures and shit. Laws. If someone found out there was some random kid in our apartment, <em>we</em> could arrested for kidnapping you.” Rex said sternly. Ahsoka froze. Her brows furrowed, lips curving into a frown. She chewed her lip.</p><p>“What if you registered as a foster home first?” She asked. Rex didn’t like the hint of desperation in her tone.</p><p>“Again, there’s procedures and a ton of stuff we’d have to do. Hoops to jump through and all that. Even if we managed it, it could take months, maybe even years.” Anakin explained, a little irritated, but Rex could see a hint of concern in the set of his shoulders. Ahsoka was stiff against the wall, frowning deeply into her bowl. Rex’s stomach flopped uncomfortably.</p><p>Why was she so set on staying with them? It didn’t make sense. They’d barely been together for a few hours, she <em>couldn’t</em> have gotten that attached to them… But there she was, looking like she was fighting back tears at the prospect of going back to wherever it was that she’d been before. Rex shifted uncomfortably. Anakin’s face was pinched, and he kept on fidgeting. He was agitated too…</p><p>Cody stood up from the couch with a sigh, pinning Rex with an annoyed look.</p><p>“I know a guy who knows a guy who could probably speed things up.” Ahsoka’s head snapped up. She looked at Rex almost pleadingly. Anakin was stiff as a board, and refusing to look up from his coffee. Which meant he probably wanted to say yes… Rex scrubbed at the bridge of his nose. What the hell? The kid was the whole reason they’d gotten into this mess, and Rex <em>did</em> kind of like her…</p><p>“Fine.” He grunted.</p><p>“Yes!” Ahsoka cheered, pumping a fist in the air and almost losing her bowl for it. Anakin was grinning into his coffee like an idiot.</p><p>“Come on kid, let’s go for celebratory ice-cream!” Fives said chipperly. Ahsoka perked up eagerly, dumping her bowl in the sink and scrambling for her shoes. Rex glanced at the clock. 5:30PM. Shit, they’d been in bed for ages… He blinked.</p><p>“You’re gonna spoil dinner!” He protested. Fives choked on a laugh.</p><p>“See!” He practically crowed. “You’re already acting like a dad!” It was Rex’s turn to splutter incoherently. He could hear Anakin snickering into his coffee behind him. His cheeks were heating up again. Fives simply gave a jolly wave and popped out with Ahsoka following close behind.</p><p>Cody followed at a more sedate pace, gathering his keys, wallet, and jacket. He turned to give Rex a flat look before closing the door behind him. Rex grumbled under his breath moodily. It wasn’t <em>his</em> fault dammit! Anakin chuckled again, and Rex glared at him. It didn’t last. God, how could he stay mad when Anakin was smiling like that? All soft and just for him.</p><p>He looked away after a moment, trying to control his face before he made himself look like an idiot. When he looked back, Anakin’s smile had turned a tad impish.</p><p>“So why <em>did</em> you have homemade chloroform anyway?” He asked, a single eyebrow raised. Rex scoffed.</p><p>“Because I have too many brothers, one of whom is studying to become a doctor, and we’re all stupid enough to think it was a fun idea for a boring afternoon. Also, Fives was being a pain and we wanted him to shut it for a while.” He said mildly, and Anakin <em>laughed</em>, that joyous little crinkle appearing in the corner of his eyes. Rex could stay in that moment forever. Just watch him like that until the end of time. Unfortunately, he had feelings and they wanted to be addressed.</p><p>He crossed the room slowly, leaning against the bench when he came to it. Anakin looked up at him. He was still smiling, but the there was a resigned light in his eyes like he knew what was coming. Rex’s stomach twisted uncomfortably. He hated making Anakin upset… He hated it when Anakin made <em>him</em> upset too. He sighed.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me about him?” Rex said, trying not to show how hurt he really was. Anakin looked up at him through his lashes, slowly spinning the drink between his palms.</p><p>“You always scare off my potential dates.” He said, voice lilting teasingly.</p><p>“I do not!” He did. It wasn’t really intentional. More subconscious. Anakin just kept looking up at him, a small smile playing at his lips. Rex felt his cheeks heat.</p><p>They always did this. This kind of flirting, kind of not thing. He hated it. He <em>loved </em>it. He didn’t know what to do with it. Especially right now. Should he do something? But what if he was wrong? What if he ruined everything? Anakin ducked his head again. Was Rex imagining the disappointment in his eyes? The slight downturn of his lips? Fuck it, he thought. If Anakin didn’t like it, they could just talk it out.</p><p>He edged closer, leaning in hesitantly. Anakin looked up, eyes widening slightly in surprise. <em>Fuck it</em>. Rex ducked down and pressed their lips together. It was awkward. He realised belatedly. A horrible angle, and Anakin clearly hadn’t been expecting it. He pulled away quickly, cheeks burning and eyes already starting to sting. Anakin’s hand wrapped around his neck, tugging him back.</p><p>They just looked at each other for a moment. Each waiting for the other to move. Rex leaned in again, slower this time. He bumped their foreheads, their noses, and he paused, just for a second. Anakin closed the space this time. And oh… Yeah. That was nice.</p><p>Rex pressed in a little, getting further into Anakin’s space. He ran both hands up Anakin’s neck, rubbing his thumbs against his cheeks, and sliding them up into his hair. Anakin sighed, lips parting slightly against his, and Rex took to chance to lick into his mouth, just a little, before pulling back slightly.</p><p>Anakin’s eyes were still closed. When they finally fluttered open, he looked a little dazed. He smiled up at him.</p><p>“That was nice.” Anakin said, a touch breathless. Rex couldn’t help the grin tugging at his mouth.</p><p>“Yeah.” He agreed, just as breathless. He bit his lip, knocking their foreheads gently. “Wanna stay over for a couple of days?” He asked, brushing his lips over Anakin’s again, just because he could.</p><p>“Mmm. I’ll go grab some stuff from mine.” A kiss. “Then I’ll come back over.” Another kiss.</p><p>“Sounds good.” Rex pressed a little harder this time, revelling in the feel of Anakin’s mouth against his. Anakin hummed against his lips.</p><p>“I should probably get going.” He said, making no move whatsoever to get going. Rex hummed, nodding faux seriously.</p><p>“Probably.” He agreed, pressing their lips together again. Anakin laughed lightly, more than happy with this.</p><p>Rex followed him to the door when they finally moved, propping against the doorframe casually to watch him go. Anakin took a few steps, and then spun back to face him. He smiled, a touch of pink dusting his cheeks.</p><p>“For the record, I always knew you were the only one stupid enough to put up with all of my shit. I just didn’t know if you <em>wanted</em> to…” He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Rex couldn’t help the warm smile that spread across his lips.</p><p>“Guess that means we’re both pretty stupid, huh?” Anakin’s resulting smile was well worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, probably don't know enough about Rex to be writing a fic from his point of view but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯. Hope you enjoyed regardless.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>